Onizuka meets a girl
by United we fall
Summary: Onizuka encounters a ghost but is she freindly or mean please R&R (R for language, scenes and Adult themes BABY! ONIZUKA BONZAI) first GTO story.
1. Meeting of Love

GTO Onizuka's Ghost

Great Teacher Onizuka

Onizuka walked through the corridors of the Holy Forest Academy while he

casually strolled into this room when all of the other kids started to point and laugh at

him. He looked down to see he had no clothes on! He jumped around the desk

looking at the class when they turned into zombies! He stood up and ran for it as it

flopped around in the air as he started for his room, when he reached the stairs he looked

back to see the Vice Principle with a dildo and drool coming out of his mouth. Onizuka

screamed and stumbled up the stairs as chains came out of nowhere and tied him to the

wall. Ms. Kagome appeared and started to lick him he started to get turned on when she

turned

into the Head Master of Holy Forest. He screams until she touches him (I wonder? no

Onizuka don't think this) he started to struggle when he awoke from his sleep. "thank

god" he started to wipe the sweat off when he saw a figure smiling at him from the corner

of his room. He screamed like a little girl and ran for the stairs knocking his penguin

statue down with him with a loud BANG! As the head rolled by. (okay Onizuka just-just)

he looks up the stairs to see the person looking down on him, his face turned white and he

started to cry to himself "come on I never been laid yet please come back in……. sixty

years?" he started to back away while trying to keep his eyes on the person when it

vanished into the shadows. That night Onizuka couldn't sleep as he rocked himself in a

fetal position on his bed rocking back in forth till sunlight came through his

window/door. He took a shower and got ready for work when he ran into the Principal as

he started to scream in the hall "MR. ONIZUKA! Stop yelling" he snapped out of it

when he realized that he didn't have a dildo in his hand. "ooh um sorry ha ha ha" he

rubbed his head and walked away fast looking back over his shoulder. As his class came

around Onizuka didn't show but was in the computer room looking for any murders or

killings at Holy Forest when he came across a file with a really hot picture of a chick he

started to rub his hands together while whispering to himself (its okay Mr. Onizuka

besides if she is the ghost maybe—no but?" he was slapped in the head as Ms. Kagome

walked behind him "Onizuka you weren't at class!" he rotated in the chair to see she was

looking at the computer "who is that?" she started to scroll down when Onizuka started

crying to himself in the corner (should I tell her? No maybe the ghost will) (make out

with him) "YES!" he looked back over to see Kagome pop up his porn (slow motion)

"NOOOOOOO!" he started to run towards the computer when he tripped over the power

cord turning off the computer while he got a bloody nose from the landing. Kagome

escorted Onizuka to the nurse's room to get badge up…

That evening Onizuka decided to test his theory as he got out candles, love songs, and sprayed colon for his private and started to laugh evilly to himself (ooh Mr. Onizuka you did it again) he got under the covers when the shadow appeared in the same corner "Hello" he adjusted the covers over (come on come on) the shadow moved into the light as he saw her face (ooh god) he had his eyes closed when he opened them to see her face was blown off "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he jumped out of his covers and ran down the stairs knocking his alien friend over. He kept running until he reached Kagome's apartment and stopped to catch his breath he looked around to make sure he wasn't followed (what was I thinking having sex with her) he shudders as a hand touched his shoulder "Aaaaaggggggggg" he ran down the alley way towards Danma Ryuuji's house. "Mr. Onizuka?" Kagome just shrugged it off and went back to her apartment… 


	2. SURPRISE

GTO

Onizuka kept on running until he reached a nearby alley seizing the opportunity to take a leek in the dumpster, (man I guess I will have to die soon) as he pondered a figure kept sweeping left and right behind him "whose there?" he turned around still taking a piss all over making a circle around him (Great Buddha protect me) he zipped his pants up as he saw the figure "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he turned around and ran even faster peeing his pants on the way. As he reached Danma Ryuuji's shop he started to bang on the door "open up! OPEN UP! as he banged against the door it opened up "god dam it Onizuka! It only 3:30 a.m." as he looked down he saw Onizuka white and shaking to himself "come in" as the two chatted over whiskey and sake Onizuka told him of the ghost and his encounters with her, "man it feels good to tell someone about her" Danma just starred at him "you tried to do what?" he was cut off as a knock came at his door Onizuka just looked over his shoulder towards the door "you going to get that?" Danma just started to laugh Onizuka opened the door as the cold dawn air swept through the house as a pretty girl was at the door "well hello there" Danma smacked Onizuka on the head as he realized that it was is girl Nagase as he shifted in front of Onizuka who was rubbing his head as he walked out into the street to talk with her. As Onizuka sat their in the house he got a weird feeling so he turned around to look when he saw the same girl but she was HOT! She started to bend over causing Onizuka to get a nose bleed when he started to get control of his senses he asked her what she was doing she just laughed and vanished as the front door opened. "God Onizuka you could at least get a tissue to stop the blood from getting on my carpet, Danma walked over to see Onizuka smiling to himself as he got up "I'm going back to school!" he stood up and walked over to the door when he realized that she was a ghost "ooh man!" he gave a little smirk as a brilliant idea flared up in his mind, he ran out towards the direction of Kikuchi, Fujiyoshi and Muria's place as he ran with a big grin on his face. As he walked up to the door Muria's mom walked out "ooh hi Onizuka still on for Friday?" he rubbed his head as he thought of what to say, "of course Bowling at eight right?" she nodded and told him Muria and his gang was at the arcade down the road playing games. As Onizuka smiled to himself he strolled down the block as he reached the arcade, as Muria and his friends played bash the panda Onizuka walked up behind them "come on Muria you can hit it harder" Muria jumped and turned around as Onizuka just started to laugh as a fist hit him in the nose causing more blood to come out "man!" Muria just gave a smirk as he hit his target Onizuka grabbed the Panda and throw it at Muria who was still laughing at Onizuka which hit him head on knocking him to the ground "why are you here in the first place?" Onizuka gave his peace sign as he giggled to himself uncontrollable "ooh I just wondered if you guys want to meet a really hot girl, that my friend introduced to me this morning?" he rubbed his head as Muria got help from Kikuchi, Fujiyoshi who were staring at Onizuka. as Muria walked over to him "okay were in but what's the catch?" Onizuka just turned around laughing out loud "meet me at my place at 9:00" as he walked out into the crowded streets of Tokyo. That night all three of them came to the school as they made their way up towards Onizuka's room "hey Muria the school is kind of creepy" Fujiyoshi said as he looked around without realizing the shadow that followed them… Meanwhile Onizuka was up in his room "ooh pretty lady please hear my voice Booga wooga booga Wooga" as he started to dance the room the girl appeared "what you want teacher?" he froze in his stance as he regained his posture "well can you help me with a gag gift?" he told her of the three guys that wanted to meet her but he wanted to scare them shitless as he finished his story she agreed on one condition he reads one of his dirty magazines to her "wow, you really are a nasty little girl" he grins and starts to chuckle when he hears Muria's and his friends voices coming up the stairs "OKAY GET READY FOR MURIA" as the girl Vanished into the shadows Onizuka got ready for the best night he will always remember…


	3. Story of a life time

GTO

As Murai and his friends made their way up towards their room they talked about how weird Onizuka was that afternoon once they finished they stumbled over the crushed Penguin and the alien guy, as both walked over them they heard Onizuka laughing which caused Murai to jump because it was a evil laugh that sent shivers up his spine like Onizuka was going to kick someone's pathetic ass. As they came to the door Yoshikawa jumped out at them "hey guys" all three jumped as soon as they realized who it was they became calmed "why are you here?" Yoshikawa just mumbled under his breath when Murai grabbed him by the collar "tells us dam it" as he picked up Yoshikawa when a fist punched him in the back of the head causing him to lose his balance "I invited him duh" Onizuka was leaning against the wall with a cigarette lit smoking it. As Murai let go of Yoshikawa Kusano spoke up "well are we going in, Onizuka appeared out of no where with a flash light "are you ready to meet the girl of your dreams (Onizuka your going to make them shit their pants smiles and laughs evilly) as he held the flash light in front of him he pushed his blanket door opened to candles upon candles of either side of the room as Onizuka walked past them in a Buddha statue Murai and the others just looked pissed off "well were is she?" Murai yelled out loud as the other three just started to sit down Onizuka stood up "Let me tell you a story to pass the time" Murai started to object but Onizuka hit him in the gut causing him to lose his breath for awhile as Onizuka told the story the lady got into position, "One stormy night like this" he runs over and grabs a sheet of metal and started to wave it and make raining noises as he tried to grab the flash light but Murai Grabbed it for him "as I was saying it was storming outside, as a girl came to holy forest academy and cried all the way to this very room and shot herself with a shotgun because the person she loved committed suicide" as he was speaking someone was saying (OOOOOOOOOOO) as he finished Onizuka went white "Guys!" they all turned around to see the ghost with her gruesome face "dear lord" "ONIZUKA WHAT THE FUCK" as all four made for the door Onizuka just stepped out onto the roof laughing hard, meanwhile in the room Murai knocked over twelve candles being caught on fire as Fujiyoshi and Kusano scrambled for some kind of liquid when one of them grabbed a can of beer "no, what the hell you trying to do?" Fujiyoshi just looked at him "I was trying to put out the flames" when he realized it was a can of alcohol "ooh sorry Murai" as he dropped the can Kusano came back in carrying a hose and turned it on as water shot through the air putting out the flames that kept coming as the water was going Yoshikawa came barging in with a fire extinguisher "guys I found something" as all three came over they saw a kiss on a piece of paper with a picture of a girl and a letter on it (thanks for everything Mr. Onizuka now I am free with love) as all four stared at it a feeling came over them and they looked at the door to see the girl in the picture flash them which caused nose bleeds for all of them as she walked away they could hear her giggling and saying silly boys…

As the week followed none of them never said anything about being turned on by a dead girl but the image stuck with them, and when they told Onizuka what happened he got jealous and started to cry to himself when Kagome walked in and gave him a big hug which seemed to brighten his day up. As all five when out for some ramin, which Onizuka once again couldn't pay, so Murai had to as they carried Onizuka back to the school and throw him in a dumpster.

GTO 

GREAT TEACHER ONIZUKA

Thanks for your support and have a TEACHER BONZAI BABY!


End file.
